STAR WARS: a reunion of a unlikely couple
by Amelia skywalker
Summary: Ok this is the sequel fanfic to STAR WARS Padmè solo * recreated * and berry and Kylo are reunited after 20 years and his youngest daughter has to marry Ben and it tells the reason why Mal was so emotional when Ben visited her house in Descendants 2 and the story is mainly based on berry and Kylo and it wouldn't let me me save this a few times.


Do you ever wonder what happened before Ben met the villain kids well every year there's a grand celebration of the anniversary of the isle of the lost and it's called a Vatillion and the year before the villain kids came to Auradon something interesting happened and this will tell you everything you need to know and it starts at lady tremains curl up and dye when Kelly the youngest child and daughter of Kylo Ren and she to was Mal's best friend and while Mal,Evie and Kelly were getting their nails, makeup and hair done Kelly said " for the last time Evie I can't tell you who my father picked to be his next wife after my mom died ten years ago " then Mal said " can't you just give us a clue " then Evie said " yeah please Kelly just a little clue " then Kelly said " alright it's one of you two that's all I know because I saw him looking at those portraits you sent him well he found the others too boring to look at but that's all I know " then Mal and Evie started thinking of the night that's about to come and Kelly said " OK maybe one more clue when he picks his wife out of you two you'll be marrying him instantly because he wants you to kiss his neck and what I remember how mom did it it was rough, hard , tender and passionate " then Mal wrote it down in her notebook and that night on a roofless finalizer ( you know a Villainous version of the cruise ship from the cotillion from descendants 2) and after Kelly's older sister Kyla sits on her throne Kylo looked at Mal when she wasn't looking said after Kyle and Kelly sit on their thrones " Ladies and gentlemen * all villains and VK's look at him for he was the emperor of evil and villainy and the isle of the lost * I have an announcement Mal,Evie please step forward * Mal wearing a tight and cleavaged dark purple leather dress with no front skirt and Evie was wearing a loose dark blue princess like dress stepped forward * you are my chosen two and one of you is my chosen wife and shall be the mother of my next hier to my throne after youngest daughter Kelly who is my favourite child anyway the one I have chosen is * pulls a rope and a black leather curtain reveals the one he has chosen * Mal " then Mal looked at Kelly and then looked at Kylo when he kissed her on the lips and that night after the bedding ceremony Mal was scratching her face and Kylo looked at her and said " what is it let me guess it's the scar well I'll try to get rid of it all tomorrow " then she said " well not the hair on your head you're scare isn't the problem it's if I did give you pleasure tonight and up I'm the one that will make you happy " then as he looked at her in the eye and said in almost a whisper " you are the only thing that will make me happy and that's because you complete me your the one person that makes me swoon on the inside and now in six months I'll get a child in you " then seven months later when Mal returned to the isle of the lost after she left lady tremains curl up and dye she arrived at the starkiller base palace she said " Kelly " then Kelly turned around and said sounding rejoiced " Mal * runs to Mal and hugs her * fathers waiting for you wait here I'll tell him your here " then Kelly runs up the stairs and enters Kylo's chambers and he turns around to see her smiling then she said " father she's returned to consummate the marriage " then after the one night stand Mal said " Kelly in a few days I'll return and if I don't you need to rescue me or I'll send the transportation team from Auradon " then Kelly said in French " farewell Mal but remember I almost lost my oxygen from my lungs to save you and remember be good Mal those Auradonion people they do not deserve you " then Mal said in French " remember Kelly you don't deserve this life you can be so much more " then Mal left and two days later in Auradon Mal said " Ben I cannot marry you because I'm already married " then Ben said " what oh I forgot about the news and Kylo Ren's wife arranged a marriage between me and her youngest daughter " then Mal said " I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you " then he said " Jane you heard me arrange a marriage and the arrival of the Ren family " Jane nodded and the next day when Kylo,Kyla,Kyle and Kelly arrived at Auradon prep Kelly was walking around the gardens of Auradon prep and Ben said " my lady you do know by tomorrow you and I will be joined in marriage " then Kelly said " there might be another way to make you and Mal to be together my father has another wife which he thought was dead and here's the disturbing part it's his sister Berry Solo " then Ben said " Queen Berry of resisttopia we'll have to convince her to return here " then she said " but also be careful your highness you might end hurting Mal's feelings be careful how you convince the queen " then she walked away and Ben walked Into his office and sat down at his desk and started writing a letter saying " King Poe Dameron I regret to inform you that you're wife's other husband Lord Kylo Ren has returned to the mainland and I might be able to ask you if you can make a potion to make her look 21 years old again and I will do the same but 29 years old for her old husband and swap wives by giving you lady Mal instead and to make an alliance so we can protect each other's kingdoms signed King Benjamin Adams " then when the letter arrived at resisttopia castle Poe read the letter and said " rose can you do this for me " rose looks at the letter and nodded her head and Berry secretly stole the letter from Poe when he left it on the counter in the throne room and when she read it in the royal garden she said " son of a gunagon I can't believe this is happening right now * starts singing and dancing around the garden * I feel young again I will be reunited with the love of my life and I can't wait to see him again after twenty boring and lonely and depressing years of separation and now let's get this youth back in me " then Poe said " Berry come here * Berry walks over to him * take this potion and you'll be 21 years old again and you'll have your fertility back no more menopause but if you do you won't be my wife or queen and-* berry snatched the potion and downed it *- you really do love him don't you " then she said " Poe we walked the same path once but it didn't last when you slept with Rey that's when our love bond ended " then he said " I understand you have been a good wife and a true friend but please don't ever come back " then in Auradon Kelly said " father " Kylo turns around and said " yes Kelly " then Kelly said " you do know that mother lied to you your other wife berry is alive and if you want to look like you did last Tim you saw her drink this but if you do you won't be married to Mal and-* Kylo grabs the potion and downs it * and she's on her way here so go get ready you don't want to look gritty when you see her " then Kylo ran up the stairs and into his room and got changed into the clothes he weared in the last Jedi " then in resisttopia berry got changed into her old dark purple long sleeved cleavaged top , her fathers sleaveless leather jacket, her dark blue jeans and her dark brown leather boots that went up to her knees and said " I always hated wearing this crown and having to wear my hair up in a bun * as she takes off the crown the potion kicked in and when she let her hair out she lifted into the air and sparks surrounded her and transformed her back into her 21 year old self again and when she rode a horse to Auradon Kylo's potion kicked in to and when she arrived at Auradon prep she jumped off her horse and then kylo looked out the window to see her standing there and ran down the stairs and when he slammed the door open she looked at him and said feeling rejoiced " Ben " then he said " berry " then they run to each other and he pumped into the statue and said " who put that statue there " then she pulled him over to her and said " I can't believe it's you " then he said " well you haven't changed a single bit and I missed you so much that every night I cried myself to sleep " then in the background Kyla said to Kelly and Kyle " you know what that actually makes a lot of sense " then berry said " you haven't been faithful to me but you know what I don't care anymore as long as you kept yourself busy and that's because I love you so much more than I love my life " then he said " and I love you so much better than I love Darth Vader " then Kelly, Kyle and Kyla all said at the same time " AWWW! wait what " then Kylo said " Katherine is dead she has been for the past 11 years and I don't miss her one bit "


End file.
